Home
by myownlittlehell
Summary: Sirius comes home.


I hoped he wouldn't see me. If he saw me he would kill me. As quiet as I could I sneaked out of my room though I never called it my room. It was a normal room, a room that could belong to any boy in the world and I hated it. Nothing in that room was really mine; all my things were stuffed down in the bag I held in my hand. It was time to leave. I knew this house like the back of my hand and that the floorboard right in front of my door cracked a little so I took a big step over it.

As I went down the corridor I heard my mother tossing and turning in her sleep, I also heard my little brother snoring a little in his peaceful sleep. Why could they not be this quiet and nice when they were a wake? I sneaked down the stairs and stopped in the hall watching my father sit on the couch in the living room. He was almost asleep, enough that he wouldn't notice me. I opened the front door slowly and careful. I didn't want to risk the door making a sound when I closed it so I left it open.

Finally I was out of that house, that dark awful house. I couldn't remember I had every felt as relieved as I did now. I went across the lawn and out through the gate. My heart didn't stop beating like crazy but at least I could breath again. I made a promise never to go near that house again as long as I lived. A final look at the house which many would kill to live in, but that I would kill to get out of and then I started walking down the street. I felt the cold ground under my feet and realized that I wasn't wearing any shoes. How could I forget my shoes? There was nothing I could do about it now any way, I wouldn't risk going back just for my shoes. Nothing was so important that I would go back to that hell again.

As I was walking down the street, I saw some people walking towards me. I knew they were going to the bar I just went by and that they would see my face in the neon light from the bar as the passed me, so I shook my head so my raven black hair would cover most of my face and then went over to the other side of the street. I could feel them starring at me, probably thinking I was some thief. When I knew that they had got inside of the bar I look back at the clock over the door and saw that it was almost midnight. I loved to be outdoors, especially at night, when with my black clothes and hair I almost could disappear in the surroundings.

I turned right at the end of street and walked down another street, this had a little smaller houses than on the street where I live, no lived. I don't live there any more and I never will again. I had always liked the smaller house more because they were painted in bright blue, yellow, red and green while the houses on the street where I used to live where painted in brown or black. There were still light in some of the windows and I would have done anything to belong to one of the families who lived in one of those houses. Anything.

I had run away before but that was when I was seven or eight and I had always came back at the evening the same day but now I was sixteen and I would never come back again. When I had run away when I was younger I had nowhere to go, so I had just walked around on the streets and in the shops and when everything closed in the evening I had to go home. But now I knew exactly where I was going, now I had somewhere to go. I turned into another street and I heard the cars before I saw them. One of those cars would take me away from this town, away from my house, away from my hell.

I walked pass the bus stop, I didn't have any money and it wasn't likely that any bus went this late even if I had had money. I could feel the cars driving pass me, looking at me, maybe thinking I would take the car if the stopped to pick me up. I admit I looked a little like a thief with my black clothes, my bag completely stuffed with things and my long black hair covering my face as I looked down onto the ground. Suddenly I was covered I lights and I heard a truck pull out behind me.

I stopped and walked back, climbed up, opened the door and sat down. As I closed the door behind me, I heard the driver ask me. 'How long?' I answer. 'Just to the next town.' I looked up and I saw his eyes wide in shook as he saw my face, he gasped out: ' You look like hell! What happen?' I looked down and mumbled ' Nothing.' I could still feel his eyes on me and then he started the truck again and drived in silence. It was not long to the next town but it felt like forever. At last I saw the lights from the town and he pulled over right before the exit from the motorway to the town. I mumbled 'Thanks' and started to climb down. I heard him say ' No problem, take care.' before I closed the door. The truck started driving away and then it was gone.

I started waking towards the town. I looked around me and saw nothing but trees and fields. For the first time that night I looked up at the sky and saw nothing. Not a single star or the moon. I've always loved the moon. My feet were starting to kill me and I had to stop a while to rest them. I sat down on the ground and just looked at the cars driving by me, some people pulled over and asked if I needed a ride. I looked the other way and said as nice as possible ' No thanks, I'm fine.' After ten minuets I started walking again and soon I was walking into the town. There were not a person in sight, the town was completely empty.

I walked up the main road and noticed how much nicer this town looked compared to were I came from. All the house where I lived, even those small bright colour houses that I loved, always looked a little bit to perfect. Sometimes so perfect that it looked like nobody lived there, like somebody just bought the house, decorated it and then left. But these houses were nothing like that. These were anything but perfect, the painted was coming of in some places and the gardens had weed and toys everywhere but they looked so cosy and loved. You could easy imagine children running around everywhere playing, laughing just being happy. That could never happen in the town where I came from, there you had to be perfect and hide your problems. There you thought that if you weren't perfect people would laugh at you. That's the main reason I hated that town and house so much. I didn't want to be perfect; I just wanted to be me.

I realized that I had stopped and were starring right at my reflection in a window and looked away. I didn't need to see my face to know how it looked, I could feel it. Now were my feet so numb that I didn't feel the ground as I started to walk again and I left the main road and walked on a street, which would take me directly to the house which I was going to. The only house where I knew I was safe. My best friends house. He, of course already knew about my family and all that so he wouldn't ask a lot of questions. His parents also knew, not all but enough to knew not to ask about it. That was exactly what I needed right now, peace and quiet so that I could figure out what to do.

I was so occupied with my thoughts that I didn't see the glass on the ground but I definitely felt it. Just my luck, it's not enough that my face is a mess, that I have no money and that I just ran away from home. No, lets make sure I step in a piece of glass too. I knew there was only about hundred metres left to the house so I decided to leave the glass in and let someone else remove it rather then try and remove it myself and risk making it worse. I walked the last hundred metres or more like I limped the last hundred metres and then I finally saw the house.

The house was a small yellow house with a little garden. This garden had no weeds but a lot of flower growing everywhere. I remembered all the days I had spent in that garden just laying in the grass doing nothing, my best friends mother talk about nothing in particularly while working in the garden. There were no lights in the window and by now the time most be around two a clock in the morning but I knew they wouldn't mind me coming this late. They would just be angry with me for not calling so they could have picked me up. I walked the last metres and knocked on the door, lights were lit and I heard someone walking down the stairs. The lock on the door clicked and next thing I knew I was hugged by my best friends mother and all I could do was to hug her back.


End file.
